Aku di Hatimu
by ahalya
Summary: Kalau hati bisa memilih, mungkin aku tidak akan memilih jatuh cinta padanya./AU/Rated: M untuk bahasa dan tema.


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

**Aku di Hatimu**

.

.

Kalau hati bisa memilih, mungkin aku tidak akan memilih jatuh cinta padanya. Itu adalah kalimat yang sering kali kuucapkan dalam hati jika melihatmu tersenyum manis, sambil menggandeng tangan pria itu. Kata orang cinta itu bodoh, tapi aku sebagai pelakunya lebih dari sekadar kata bodoh. Sudah tahu wanita itu tidak pernah mencintaiku, aku tetap saja menaruh dirinya di puncak hatiku.

Wanita itu adalah Sakura. Aku mengenalnya saat menghadiri salah satu seminar yang diadakan oleh kampus tempatku mengajar. Sakura adalah salah satu pembicara di seminar itu. Aku terkesan dengan caranya membawakan seminar itu. Dulu sering kali aku berpikir, seorang wanita tidak akan mampu melampaui wawasan seorang pria. Namun melihat cara Sakura berbicara dalam seminar itu, aku tahu pikiranku tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Kami bertukar nomor ponsel setelah seminar itu selesai. Mulai dari saat itu, kami sering bertukar pikiran. Semakin lama kekagumanku pada Sakura semakin bertambah. Di mataku dia bukan hanya seorang wanita yang memiliki wajah rupawan dan fisik yang molek, tapi juga wawasan dan cara berpikirnya membuatku kagum.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku kecewa. Sakura telah memiliki seorang suami. Pada awalnya, hubungan kami berjalan dengan normal, sebatas rekanan yang sering bertukar pikiran demi memperluas wawasan. Sampai akhirnya batasan itu terlanggar sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura pada awalnya tidak pernah mengeluhkan sedikit pun kehidupan rumah tangganya. Di mataku, pernikahan dan kehidupan rumah tangganya sempurna. Suaminya adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses. Tapi ternyata bahtera rumah tangga mereka yang kupikir baik-baik saja, tidak semulus kelihatannya.

Aku mengetahui itu semua saat kulihat dia menangis di sela-sela diskusi kami. Saat itu dia mencurahkan segala isi hatinya. Suaminya tidak pernah mencintainya. Pernikahan mereka adalah buah perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Suaminya memang memberinya nafkah secara lahir maupun batin, tapi tidak ada sedikit pun kehangatan di sana. Apa lagi, sampai saat ini mereka belum memiliki buah hati dari pernikahan mereka.

Awalnya aku hanya sebatas memberikan penghiburan padanya lewat sebuah pelukan kasih sayang seorang teman. Hubungan kami semakin erat. Ada kalanya sesuatu yang erat itu justru begitu sulit untuk dilepaskan, sama halnya dengan hubungan kami. Jika pada awalnya aku mengatasnamakan persahabatan dari setiap pelukan yang kuberikan, semakin lama pelukan itu beralih menjadi kecupan, bahkan sesuatu yang dulu selalu kuikrarkan dalam hatiku hanya akan kulakan dengan istriku sendiri.

Hubungan kami semakin lama semakin tidak sehat. Kami berhubungan fisik layaknya suami istri. Kadang aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Tidak pernah terbersit sedikit pun di benakku jika pada akhirnya aku menjalani hubungan terlarang ini. Dinding kamar apartemenku menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan terlarang kami. Kadang dalam satu malam, desahan, peluh, dan ciuman-ciuman liar menjadi satu, membaur dalam pekatnya udara penuh dosa yang tercium.

"Saki," panggilku. Aku memainkan anak rambut di dahinya. Malam ini adalah malam kesekian dari malam penyatuan kami. Peluh di dahinya masih bisa terasa di jemariku.

"Hmmm...," gumamnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang berbaring di sampingku sedikit menegang. Selalu seperti itu jika aku mulai menanyakan apa arti diriku di hatinya. Kulihat dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membuka kedua matanya, dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan penuh kehangatan. "Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku."

Lamaran itu bukanlah lamaran pertama yang terucap dari bibirku padanya. Namun Sakura selalu menolaknya dengan halus. Sama seperti malam ini. Perlahan dia mulai membebaskan tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Maaf," katanya. "Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun." Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, sampai sebutir air mata lolos mengalir di sepanjang pipi ranumnya. "Aku tidak bisa," katanya lagi. "Maaf, aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku—aku akan pergi dari hidupmu selamanya. Maaf, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan meneruskan hubungan ini." Perlahan dia bangkit, memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di bawah tempat tidur, mulai memakainya secara tergesa.

Ingin rasanya aku membiarkannya pergi. Aku pun ingin diakui, jika dia tidak bisa memberikan cintanya padaku, mungkin lebih baik jika semua hubungan ini diakhiri. Aku juga adalah seorang pria yang memiliki harga diri dan rasa bersalah. Namun tetap saja, aku tidak bisa. Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba mengakhiri semua ini, pada akhirnya aku akan menahannya, memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan penuh cinta dan damba. "Maaf, maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Aku sadar aku bodoh, tolol, pria tidak tahu diri, atau apa pun cacian dan makian yang cocok dilontarkan terhadapku. Namun itu semua tidak bisa merubah kenyataan bahwa aku sangat mencintai Sakura. Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami. Terlepas dari statusnya sebagai istri orang, Sakura adalah wanita yang kuidam-idamkan. Dia adalah sosok wanita yang kuinginkan sebagai pelabuhan terakhirku, wanita yang menemaniku hingga aku tutup usia, wanita yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Aku terlalu mencintainya dan sudah terjerat terlalu kuat, hingga jika ikatan itu putus, sama artinya dengan mati.

Kadang aku berpikir apa artiku di hatimu, Sakura? Apa aku hanyalah sebagai pelarian dari kehidupan rumah tanggamu yang tidak harmonis? Apa aku hanyalah sebuah alat yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai pemuas kebutuhan fisikmu? Tapi mata hatiku sudah tertutup oleh cinta abstrak yang ditawarkannya padaku. Aku tidak peduli apa aku di hatinya. Aku mencintainya, dia bersamaku, itu cukup. Benar jika orang bilang cinta itu buta.

Malam itu hujan turun rintik-rintik. Aku sedang menonton televisi di apartemenku saat kudengar bunyi bel bersahut-sahutan dengan rintik hujan di luar sana. Aku berlari melintasi ruang tengah apartemenku, menuju pintu masuk. Aku cukup terkejut melihat Sakura berdiri di depan apartemenku. Biasanya Sakura selalu memberitahuku terlebih dahulu sebelum datang. Rambut merah mudanya sedikit basah.

Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya malam ini. Malam ini Sakura nampak lebih cantik dari biasanya. Entahlah, aku sulit mendeskripsikannya dengan baik. Yang jelas, wajahnya lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak senang aku ke sini," katanya, sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku membalas tawanya dengan senyum tipis, tanganku memainkan rambutnya. Aku menyelipkan anak rambutnya di balik telinganya, kegiatan rutinku jika bertemu dengannya. Biasanya, Sakura akan tersenyum tulus ketika aku melakukan kegiatan rutin itu, tapi yang kini kudapatkan adalah sebuah senyuman kikuk yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Aku hamil."

Aku diam. Diriku masih mencoba menangkap dengan jelas maksud dari perkataannya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan diriku sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki yang sehat menyeruak ke permukaan. Aku tersenyum tipis, menariknya dalam dekapanku.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan responsku. Aku bisa merasakan dari gerak tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. Awalnya kupikir dia akan senang dengan responsku, ternyata aku salah. Setelah dirinya terbebas dari dekapanku, dia menatapku dengan tatapan lirih.

"Maaf—maafkan aku, Sasuku-kun. Kupikir lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai di sini."

"Tapi, tapi kau hamil, Sakura," kataku.

"Justru karena aku hamil, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mungkin meneruskan hubungan kita, sementara kini di rahimku ada buah cinta dariku dan ..."

Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah ingin mendengar lanjutan perkataannya.

"... suamiku."

Aku tertawa sarkastik. "Tapi bayi itu bisa saja anakku, darah dagingku, Sakura."

Dia mulai menangis sesenggukkan. "Ya, kau benar, Sasuke-kun. Bayi ini mungkin saja adalah anakmu."

Hatiku miris mendengarnya mengatakan kata anakmu. Kenapa harus anakku atau anakmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan anak kita, Sakura? Apa selama ini kemesraan dan kasih sayang yang kita habiskan bersama hanyalah sebuah kebohongan?

"Karena itu, aku mohon, izinkanlah anak ini tetap menjadi anakku ... dan suamiku."

Aku bagai tersambar petir ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"Karena bagaimana pun, aku masih berstatus sebagai istri orang. Kumohon, Sasuke-kun. Dengan adanya anak ini, kuharap hubunganku dengan suamiku bisa diperbaiki."

Aku tidak lagi mendengarkan semua perkataan yang diucapkannya. Hatiku mati rasa. Semudah itukah? Semudah itukah perkataan yang begitu menyakitkan hatiku keluar dari bibirnya? Bibir yang selalu menggumamkan kata mencintaiku di sela-sela percintaan kami, kini begitu tega menyakitiku segini dalam. Semudah itukah, Saki?

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak Sakura mengatakan bahwa lebih baik kami mengakhiri hubungan kami berlalu. Semenjak itu pula dia tidak pernah menghubungiku. Begitupun sebaliknya, aku tidak ingin menghubunginya.

Aku mulai berpikir. Seharusnya aku sadar, selama ini Sakura tidak pernah mencintaiku. Cintanya hanya untuk suaminya. Dia lari ke pelukanku hanya didorong rasa keputusasaannya terhadap behtera rumah tangganya yang hampa. Selama ini aku hanyalah pelariannya, orang yang menampung keluh kesahnya, memuaskan fisik dan batinnya yang tak pernah dihangatkan oleh suaminya. Cintaku hanya borok besar yang selalu berusaha ditutupinya. Berbeda dengan cintanya pada suaminya yang selalu dicurahkannya dengan tulus.

Maka dari itu, mulai malam ini aku akan melepaskannya. Biar saja dia bahagia dengan pilihannya. Maka aku akan bahagia dengan pilihanku. Jika dia bisa bahagia dengan suaminya, maka aku pun harus bisa bahagia dengan hidupku sendiri. Aku sudah memberikan pilihan padanya. Dan dia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Maka kini aku pun akan pergi dari kehidupannya. Aku sekarang merasa semakin jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku harus melakukan perubahan. Itu dimulai dari keputusanku untuk meninggalkan kota ini.

Aku mulai berkemas. Semua barang-barang yang kukemas sudah siap untuk kubawa. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi malam ini juga. Hujan di luar sana menambah efek dramatis pada keputusanku untuk meninggalkan kota ini. Suara bel di pintu apartemenku membuaku mengalihkan pandanganku dari barang-barang yang sudah kukemas. Rasanya seperti _deja vu_. Aku melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku dengan pakaian hampir basah kuyup.

"Ada apa?"

Aku berusaha menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang basah ke balik daun telinganya. Aku pun berusaha mati-matian tidak menarik tubuhnya yang gemetar karena kedinginan dalam dekapanku.

"Apa—apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Aku tertawa dingin. Setelah sekian lama aku yang selalu melontarkan pertanyaan itu, kini dirinyalah yang menanyakan hal itu padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak, dalam hati kecilku tumbuh asa bahwa akhirnya penantianku selama ini terbalas. Mungkin jika dia datang sebelum malam ini, aku akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Aku akan memeluknya, menciumnya, dan mencumbunya dengan mesra sambil membisikkan kata aku mencintaimu.

"Bukankah tidak penting jika aku mencintaimu, karena suamimulah yang kau cintai."

Sakura menangis. "Suamiku mengusirku dari rumah. Ternyata, dia ... dia mandul. Dia mengusirku setelah tahu bahwa aku sedang hamil. Aku ... aku ..."

"Kembalilah pada suamimu, katakanlah kau mencintainya. Mungkin dia akan memaafkan dan menerimamu kembali."

Aku tidak percaya aku bisa berkata sekasar itu padanya.

"Sasuke-kun ..."

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Seiring dengan hujan yang turun semakin deras, aku pergi meninggalkannya. Jika saja dia menyadari keberadaanku selama ini, jika saja dia tidak menyakiti hatiku terlalu dalam, mungkin aku akan kembali padanya. Dulu aku selalu bertanya apa arti aku di hatimu? Sekarang aku tahu, kau selalu ada di hatiku, tapi aku tidak pernah ada di hatimu.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. Entah kenapa saya lagi pengen mewek-mewek ria, makanya publish fic ini. Hampuranya~ *dikepret xD

Selamat ulang tahun untuk diri sendiri! *narsis gila* hihihi~ :p

Sedih nih, nggak bisa ikutan meramaikan BTC.

Fiksi ini khusus aku dedikasikan buat para Savers yang sedang dirundung duka tahun ini. Kalian tahu kan, maksudku?

Pokoknya kita harus tetap semangat dan mengenang 'mereka' semua. Agar mereka bahagia dan tenang di sana. Amin...

Salam hangat,

Ms. Hatake


End file.
